Sorpresa
by Noto Yamato
Summary: "-Por desgracia para ti se romper esa barrera de educación-Eso le hizo ponerse alerta. No sería capaz de hacer eso en lo que estaba pensando pero la sonrisa de Dinamarca le hacía presagiar todo lo contrario" DinamarcaxReinoUnido


_**Después de unos últimos one-shots llenos de feels hoy les traigo una historia de amor, algo que les ayude a pasar un buen rato. La idea apareció de repente y me siento orgullosa de haberlo terminado y que no se quedara en la recamara como muchos.**_

_**Este fic va para Sugu (busquenla aqui en FF, sus historias son muy recomendables). Gracias también a ****YukikiKitsune por corregir los posibles fallos que había en el fic y que les ayude para disfrutar mejor de la lectura.**_

_**Todos sus comentarios son siempre bien recibidos, suben la moral, así que no sean tímidos y dejen comentarios sin miedo.**_

_**Nombres usados: Dinamarca-Christian.**_

_**Disfruten con la lectura.**___

* * *

Dinamarca se apoyo en el cristal del autobús y bostezo. Ir al centro de Londres era tedioso, ya fuera por el coche propio que por transporte público. ¿Por qué no habría traído su bicicleta? Seguramente habría sido muchísimo más rápido y eficiente. Miro el teléfono y sonrió un poco. Habían pasado unos pocos minutos de la hora acordada y ya tenía un par de mensajes de Reino Unido preguntándole donde estaba. El nórdico era puntual, era de las pocas cosas de las que se enorgullecía de su carácter, pero el tráfico de Londres era horrible y le hacía quedar mal ante su cita. Al final acabo llamando él ante la insistencia de tener una llamada cada pocos segundos, casi como una madre.

-_"¿Dónde estás? Llevo medio hora esperándote. Sabes que no me gusta esperar."_-Dinamarca rió por lo bajo, siempre tan predecible.

-Y a mí no me gusta llegar tarde, pero si tu sistema de transportes es malo, pues se dice, conejito-sonrió ampliamente, aprovechando que era incapaz de verle.

-_"¡Cállate y mueve tu culo danés hasta aquí si no quieres quedarte tirado en Londres sin orientación!"_-Se lo podía imaginar perfectamente, con las mejillas rojas no solo por el frío, gritándole al teléfono, aunque todo el mundo se le quedara mirando por gritar en medio de la calle, pero sabía que le ponía nervioso que criticara algo suyo unido a un pequeño apelativo que a él le parecía cariñoso pero que al anglosajón no le parecía así. Corto la comunicación y guardo el dispositivo en su chaqueta. Al menos ya parecía avanzar el tráfico, cruzar el Támesis solía ser algo fácil, a no ser que pasará un barco y era lo que le había pasado en ese momento. Al menos ya veía el Big Ben desde la ventana, en nada llegaría. Bueno, no había llegado tan tarde, lo que pasaba era que Arthur era un impaciente que le gustaba exagerar las cosas.

El autobús se detuvo y Christian salió casi como una bala, ya que no quería tener más problemas. La nieve pronto crujió bajo sus botas y el viento le azoto la cara, así que antes de moverse primero se abrigo bien. Se puso bien el cuello la bufanda que había tejido en uno de sus días de aburrimiento, al igual que los guantes. Realmente era muy manitas, aunque el manitas oficial del grupo fuera Suecia, pero el aburrimiento e internet ayudaban mucho. Vigiló que llevara todo en los bolsillos, sobretodo el móvil, su identificación por si le detenían o algo así y la bolsa que llevaba siempre puesta en la muñeca, ya que no quería perderla. Una vez listo todo busco a la persona con la que se había citado.

Tal vez fuera que después de siglos de convivencia, pero supo reconocerle entre toda la gente que paseaba en la calle o los turistas que hacían fotos a tan ilustre y reconocible monumento. Se paro detrás suya y tras dejar la bolsa en el suelo, sujetándola con las piernas, le puso las manos sobre los ojos, con una sonrisa divertida en el rostro. Noto como se ponía tenso, seguramente no acostumbrado a gestos como esos. No quería hacerle daño, dejó que se girara y sonrió cuando estuvieron cara a cara.

-Idiota, ¿a quién se le ocurre hacer eso?-Dinamarca resoplo y recupero su bolsa del suelo. Se cansaba de que todo el mundo le llamara idiota, al final le cambiarían el nombre por Idiota y su país seria Idiotilandia o algo parecido.-Pensaba que te quedaste dormido y por eso no llegabas.

-Pues no. Es solo que un barco decidió pasar cuando yo llegaba. ¡Lo has tenido que ver!-Estaba excitado, no le gustaba llegar tarde a ningún lado y esta vez había sido el sistema londinense de transporte el que le había jugado una mala pasada.-La última vez que vengo por aquí antes de que se muera tu reina, de verdad. Al menos ese día no habrá tráfico.-No le dio tiempo a comentar más sobre el futuro funeral de la soberana inglesa ya que el británico le dio un puñetazo en la mejilla.

-Menos bromas con eso o me reiré cuando vaya a Copenhague por tu reina.-Reino Unido estaba serio al comentar eso, no era un tema con lo que soliera bromear muy a menudo. Dinamarca tampoco, pero estaba exaltado. Pero tan rápido como vino su enfado con el transporte se fue y volvió a sonreír, mirando al inglés de reojo.

-¡CONEJITO!-le abrazo con fuerza, en esos abrazos daneses que el mayor daba, que casi levantaban a esa persona del suelo y que eran capaces de romper costillas, o eso decían los rumores.

-¡DEJAME EN EL SUELO! ¡BAJAME!-empezó a patalear para intentar soltarse pero eso era imposible. Las carcajadas del danés eran igual de altas que sus voces, aunque hubiese dado igual que Christian le hubiera escuchado o no, este iba a hacer lo que le viniera en gana, como siempre había hecho. Nadie le daba órdenes al Rey del Norte. Aunque pronto le soltó en el suelo como quien suelta un saco de patatas.-Eres un bruto.

-Y tu un seco-le saco la lengua-Será esa famosa educación inglesa, pero te hace parecer un estúpido.-Arthur rodó los ojos. Christian era como un niño pequeño, solo pensaba en divertirse. -Por desgracia para ti se romper esa barrera de educación-Eso le hizo ponerse alerta. No sería capaz de hacer eso en lo que estaba pensando pero la sonrisa de Dinamarca le hacía presagiar todo lo contrario. Pronto se vio de una forma más gentil pegado a él. Uno de los fuertes brazos del danés le sujetaba por la espalda y le hacía reducir la distancia que había entre ambos. El sonido de los abrigos frotándose entre ellos no tardo en detenerse, en cuanto Christian le agarro por la barbilla y le beso en los labios con suavidad. Arthur no tardo en responderle, poniendo sus manos en la nuca, entrelazando los dedos en su pelo.

Llevaban demasiado tiempo sin tener momentos así. Ser nación y tener una relación muchas veces era incompatible. El excesivo trabajo, reuniones casi todos los días con altos cargos del gobierno y la casa real, viajes para hacer más reuniones, así que las pocas relaciones que tenías eran solo relaciones diplomáticas, incluidos los compañeros con los que has pasado siglos y siglos de tu existencia. Por eso a Arthur le hacía especialmente feliz que Christian hubiera sacado tiempo para ir a verle y estar con él. Le acarició la mejilla con suavidad y se separo de sus labios-¿Y qué te gustaría hacer? Seguro que no recuerdas mucho de Londres y te gustaría verla.-le sonrió un poco y Dinamarca le devolvió la sonrisa. Como le gustaba tener razón y saber que tras dar el primer paso, Reino Unido dejaba de ser un seco señorito educado para ser una persona más relajada. ¡Y eso sin utilizar el alcohol!

-Ya vi Londres muchas veces.-sonrió-Aunque pienses que borracho no me acuerdo, me acuerdo. No como otro-soltó una carcajada pero antes de que Arthur protestara, como iba a hacer, le volvió a besar en los labios. Al menos así esquivaba las voces durante unos segundos-Pero no quiero ver Londres. Vine a darte una sorpresa y eso voy a hacer.-Se echó ligeramente hasta atrás y busco su cartera. La abrió y saco de ella un pequeño papel con una dirección-Tenemos que ir aquí-le tendió el papel-Espero que me guíes, solo me dijeron que estaba cerca del reloj-Sonrió y mientras esperaba una respuesta empezó juguetear con el asa de la bolsa que llevaba.

-No está muy lejos. ¿Qué hay ahí?-El danés alzo una ceja, intentando parecer interesante, pero solo consiguió que el inglés soltara una pequeña carcajada.

-Hay una sorpresa-sonrió algo más y le agarro de la mano para empezar a andar. Reino Unido estaba algo sorprendido, la verdad. Que Dinamarca le preparara una sorpresa en su propio hogar era increíble y desconcertante, aunque le dolía un poco, ya que implicaba que había estado allí y ni si quiera le había llamado para decirle de tomar algo de té antes de que se fuera de vuelta al norte. Le miro de reojo pero no se atrevió a decir nada. No quería destruir esa felicidad instantánea con una posible discusión.

Pese a que Dinamarca era un charlatán que hablaba casi con las piedras, en el paseo estuvo en silencio, pero no era un silencio incomodo. Al danés le dejaba descubrir su entorno y disfrutarlo mejor. Sobre todo en un ambiente urbanita se daba cuenta de cuantas cosas de sonido suave habían sido solapadas por el estridente ruido del tráfico o de la gente. Durante todo el paseo mantenía la mano de Reino Unido fuertemente agarrada, gracias a tener los dedos entrelazados podía acariciarle el dorso aunque fuera por encima del guante. Le parecía un gesto bastante bonito, aunque no se apreciara bastante. Además así su pareja podía guiarle sin decir palabra y seguir disfrutando de ese tranquilo paseo. Además el nerviosismo cada vez daban un paso aumentaba y sería incapaz de decir dos palabras seguidas coherentes. Así que antes de parecer idiota se quedaba en silencio y no pasaba nada.

-¡Es ahí!-señalo el danés emocionado, sonriendo al reconocer una calle, donde quería ir-Eres genial, hemos llegado en nada.

-Eso no tiene tanto merito, la verdad-empezó a tirar un poco de él, tenía demasiada curiosidad de saber que era lo que el danés le había preparado. Su mente empezó a pensar que tal vez fuera una librería, un jardín secreto o tal vez una entrada secreta como la de Harry Potter, que les llevara a un mundo de fantasía.

-¡Oye, espera!-dio un tirón de él, haciendo que Arthur diera un pequeño traspiés-Es aquí-señalo la fachada de una pequeña cafetería-pastelería. La fachada era de madera clara, lo que le hacía más luminosa, además de la gran cristalera que había y que permitía ver todo el interior.

Tenía un corte romántico, todo en tonos claros, pero no en un blanco impoluto. Las sillas y las mesas, de madera y cada una sin tener relación con la anterior, tenían el color desgastado, pero que les daba un toque luminoso, contrastando con la oscuridad y monotonía que había en la calle. Desde la calle se podía ver el mostrador, con todos los dulces colocados para tentar a todos los viandantes que pasaran y que compraran al menos uno o que pasaran a tomar el té. Christian sonrió suavemente a Arthur y entro en el local.

-Bienvenidos~-los dependientes eran jóvenes, o al menos a Reino Unido se lo parecían, seguramente fueran universitarios. Observo también que encima del mostrador había un reloj bastante grande, una réplica de una de las esferas del Big Ben. Todo parecía hecho para complacer a los londinenses y a cualquier británico en general. Aunque había pequeños detalles que no le cuadraban, algo no era todo lo británico que debía ser y pronto lo encontró. Cerca del menú que había tras el mostrador había un pequeño cuadro con una fotografía de "La Sirenita" de Copenhague. Observo de reojo al danés, que estaba hablando con los dependientes, pero a Arthur no le interesaba la conversación. Estaba más interesado en saber cosas sobre ese lugar y porque Dinamarca conocía a dos daneses que acababan de abrir una pastelería en Londres.

La camarera pronto recupero la compostura y les llevo a una de las mesas del local. Un rincón algo íntimo, con dos sillones alrededor de una mesa alargada con una maceta en el centro a modo de decoración.-Les traeré las cartas-les dejo solos, cosa que en el fondo Dinamarca agradecía. Se quitó el abrigo y lo dejo sobre uno de los bancos, después ayudo a Reino Unido con el suyo

-Que cortés te has vuelto ahora, ¿no?-sonrió un poco mientras que se dejaba quitar el abrigo. Se ajusto un poco el cuello de la camisa y los puños, antes de comprobar si su pajarita estaba bien puesta.

-Y tú muy elegante vistiendo-rio y le beso en la mejilla antes de apartar un poco la mesa para que se sentara sin dificultad. Dinamarca se sentó enfrente, sonriente. No podía dejar de sonreír y contagiaba esa sonrisa. Reino Unido estaba algo rojo y estaba casi obligado a sonreír por el ambiente y por la compañía que tenía.

-Tengo curiosidad, ¿qué llevas en esa bolsa?-esta vez fue el danés el que se puso rojo y cogió esa bolsa, poniéndola en su regazo.-Anda que…A saber que has traído…-rodo los ojos pensando en lo peor que podría haber en esa bolsa de papel y que no debería ser mostrado en público, pero la intriga le podía. Christian no era de guardar tantos secretos, vamos, no sabía tener la boca cerrada muchas veces por eso la bolsa le atraía tanto. La había simplemente ignorado, como si no fuera importante pero por su expresión lo era y mucho.-Venga, enséñamelo.-Dinamarca apretó más la bolsa contra él.

-Me da vergüenza-murmuro con la cabeza gacha, mirando fijamente a la bolsa.

-¡Sabía que era un consolador!-No cayó en que lo había gritado hasta después de haberlo dicho, aunque era demasiado tarde, la camarera le había oído y también Christian, que empezó a reír a carcajadas por como la cara del inglés se iba pareciendo a la de un tomate.-¡Cállate, es tu culpa! ¡Cierra la boca ya, jodido danés o te juro que te parto la cara!-Christian seguía sin poder parar de reír aun cuando Arthur le amenazaba, porque no era capaz de tomárselo en serio. Hasta que el británico no fue a refrescarse un poco, el danés siguió riendo, tanto que casi se quedó sin aire en algunos momentos y las lagrimas salían sin control, aunque pasado unos minutos consiguió calmarse. Realmente las jugarretas que le gastaba su mente a Arthur eran divertidas, aunque se enfadara siempre que pasaban.

Cuando regreso del baño Reino Unido estaba cabreado, no estaba claro si era por haber dicho tremenda frase o por la reacción que Christian había tenido. Cuando volvió a su asiento cogió la carta algo brusco y empezó a leer, pero sin prestar demasiada atención en lo que ponía en ella.-No te enfades…-le bajo la carta haciendo un pequeño puchero, marca danesa.-No quiero que mi conejito se enfade conmigo…-le puso la bolsa enfrente-¿Esto te animaría? ¿Te sacaría una sonrisa?-Arthur tomo la bolsa con cuidado. Con ese gesto y siendo Christian quien lo hacía no era capaz de decirle nada. La tomo con algo de rudeza, sin pensar que podría ser algo frágil y podría romperlo.

Dinamarca le miraba expectante, con los ojos brillantes, esperando a ver su reacción al ver lo que había en el interior de la bolsa. El inglés saco con cuidado un peluche que representaba un lobo de unos veinticinco centímetros, sentado en sus cuartos traseros. Tenía un pelaje dorado y los ojos eran de color azul. Arthur rodo los ojos, estaba claro que el otro se había hecho a si mismo como un lobo, eso sonaba egocéntrico hasta para Dinamarca. Examino un poco la ropa, era una réplica de su ropa de vikingo, hasta había incluido una pequeña hacha.- ¿Esto es una broma, Dinamarca?-comentó serio, con el peluche en una mano. Este se puso recto. El gesto serio no lo esperaba, lo había hecho con la mayor intención del mundo.

-No… pensé que te haría ilusión tener un peluche hecho por mi…-parecía un niño regañado, pero a la vez triste porque al parecer su regalo no había conseguido un efecto deseado.-Además va a juego con uno que tengo en mi casa-busco su móvil y tras unos segundos concentrado en la pantalla se lo plantó delante de la cara. La pantalla mostraba a un niño sujetando un conejo de peluche tumbado en sus manos. Tenía el pelaje color crema y con unas orejas largas que le caían por los lados. Tenía una capa de color verde, como los ojos.

-¿Esto es una broma?-repitió algo incrédulo, porque seguía sin creer en lo que le estaba mostrando-¿Y desde cuando sabes hacer peluches?

-¡No es ninguna broma! E internet ayuda mucho a aprender a hacer cosas de estas.-le miraba con los ojos vidriosos, sin saber cómo sentirse o cómo reaccionar en ese momento. La mirada de Arthur se turnaba entre el móvil y el peluche que tenía enfrente, sin ser capaz de enfrentarse a la mirada del danés.

-E-Eh…-¿Y ahora que decía? Seguía sin saber que decir o reaccionar, mientras sentía que cuanto más tiempo pasaba, más nervioso se ponía el danés y si no daba la reacción adecuada podría pasarlo muy mal-¿E-El peluche es tuyo? El de la foto me refiero…-comentó en voz baja, observando el teléfono.

-Sí. Christian me ayudo a hacer la ropa, le hacía ilusión ayudarme después del gatito que le hice. Pero se ha encaprichado con mi conejito, pero es mío.-sonrió ampliamente-Mi conejito es solo mío-le acaricio la mano a su acompañante para relajarle.-Me hará compañía cuando este solo en casa. Como espero que mi regalo te haga compañía-le tomó la mano y se la beso con suavidad, acariciándosela después. Arthur se le quedo mirando, en silencio. Así que no buscaba burlarse como él pensaba, sino para que tuviera una forma representativa de él y realmente lo había logrado, ya que ese lobo vikingo le iba a recordar siempre a Dinamarca.-¡Además no has visto que venía con galletas! Es verdad que aquí las hacen muy ricas, pero unas hechas por mi te gustaran más, seguro.-Sacó el mismo el paquetito de galletas que había dentro de la bolsa.

-¿No habrás incendiado el hotel por hacerlas?-comentó sonriendo suavemente. Después de ese pequeño momento de crisis, perfectamente evitada estaba de nuevo relajado y se veía que Dinamarca también, porque rió por ese comentario.

-No diré nada sin la presencia de un abogado-tomó una de las cartas que habían dejado en un momento de su charla sin interrumpirles y centro su mirada en las distintas bebidas que ofrecían, agradeciendo mentalmente que la camarera se acordara que él no tomaba té, después de todas las veces que se lo habían ofrecido en Copenhague. No solía tomar nada que tuviera hojas a no ser que viniera acompañado con algo de alcohol. Alzó la vista de la carta para ver que la mano de Arthur seguía encima de la mesa, lo que le permitió agarrarla y acariciarla mientras que fingía estar entretenido en la carta.

En aquel momento deseaba que el mundo se detuviera, el estar así con el ser que más amaba, tranquilos, siendo únicamente dos personas más, insignificantes para el mundo, sin las responsabilidades que tenían ni los siglos que habían vivido. Solo dos personas más que se amaban y desean estar juntos por siempre. ¿Qué más se podría pedir?

* * *

_**Nota: El otro Christian que se nombra es Christian de Dinamarca, nieto de la actual soberana de la nación, Margarita II.**_


End file.
